June 12
1800s 1900s 1910s 1920s *1922 - Hub Pruett of the St. Louis Browns struck out Babe Ruth three consecutive times as St. Louis beat the New York Yankees 7–1. *1928 - Lou Gehrig of the New York Yankees collected 14 bases with two triples and two home runs in a 15–7 victory over the Chicago White Sox. 1930s *1939 - The Baseball Hall of Fame was officially dedicated at Cooperstown, N.Y. The greatest-ever gathering of members and future inductees of the Hall of Fame accepted their plaques: Grover Alexander, Ty Cobb, Eddie Collins, Walter Johnson, Nap Lajoie, Connie Mack, Babe Ruth, George Sisler, Tris Speaker, Honus Wagner and Cy Young. 1940s 1950s *1950 - MLB named Connie Mack as the Honorary American League Manager of the All-Star Game. *1954 - Jim Wilson of the Milwaukee Braves pitched the year's only no-hitter, blanking the Philadelphia Phillies 2–0. *1957 - Stan Musial of the St. Louis Cardinals played in his 823rd game for a new National League consecutive-game streak. The mark beat Gus Suhr's old record. Cardinals hurler Larry Jackson beats the Philadelphia Phillies, 4–0, to improve his record to 8-2. He has now beaten every National League team this season. *1959 - Mike McCormick of the San Francisco Giants tossed a 3–0, five-inning no-hitter against the Philadelphia Phillies. Richie Ashburn singled in the top of the sixth for the Phillies, but the hit didn't count because the game was stopped by rain. 1960s 1970s *1970 - Pittsburgh Pirates pitcher Dock Ellis no-hit the San Diego Padres, 2–0. Ellis received all his support on two home runs by Willie Stargell. *1975 - Oakland Athletics outfielder Billy Williams hit his 400th major leaguer career home run. 1980s *1981 - Thirteen games were canceled in the major leagues due to the players' strike. *1983 - Hall of Famers Charlie Gehringer and Hank Greenberg had their uniform numbers retired by the Detroit Tigers in a ballpark ceremony. The digits 2 and 5, respectively, will join Al Kaline's #6 in 1980 as the only numbers retired by the Tigers. 1990s *1990 - Cal Ripken, Jr. played in his 1,308th consecutive game moving into second-place on the all-time list ahead of former Yankees and Red Sox shortstop Everett Scott (1918-1925). *1997 - After 126 years of major league play tradition, the first interleague game was played as the San Francisco Giants beat the host Texas Rangers, 4–3. Glenallen Hill became the National League's first regular season designated hitter. 2000s *2001 - Gary Sheffield of the Los Angeles Dodgers became the first player in major league history to win three 1–0 games in a season with a home run, when he hit a solo shot to beat Atlanta, 1–0.Previously, Sheffield also supplied the only scoring by homering against Milwaukee (April2) and Florida (May 7). *2004 - In an Orioles-Giants interleague game, Barry Bonds hit a home run, the 675th of his career, and Rafael Palmeiro hit his 536th and 537th home runs to move past Mickey Mantle into 11th place on the career list. It was only the third time in major league history that two players with 500 homers connected in the same game. Willie Mays and Ernie Banks did it in 1970, and Mays and Hank Aaron both homered in 1971. *2005: **Tony Armas, Jr. pitched five scoreless innings and Junior Spivey hit a two-run home run as the Washington Nationals tied a franchise record with their 10th consecutive win, a 3–2 victory over the Seattle Mariners. Before relocating to the nation's capital this season, the Nationals were known as the Montreal Expos, who won 10 straight games three previous times in 1979, 1980 and 1997. **Hee-Seop Choi hit three home runs in his first three at-bats, including a go-ahead solo shot in the sixth inning, to lead the Dodgers past Minnesota 4–3. Births *1868 - Sol White, Hall of Fame Negro League player and manager (d. 1955) *1904 - Bill Foster, Hall of Fame Negro Leaguer (d. 1978) *1941 - Gerry Arrigo, pitcher *1968 - Scott Aldred, pitcher *1970 - Damon Buford, outfielder *1971 - Ryan Klesko, All-Star outfielder/first baseman *1974 - Damon Hollins, outfielder *1974 - Hideki Matsui, All-Star outfielder Deaths *1923 - Cliff Carroll, outfielder (b. 1859) *1960 - Art Wilson, catcher (b. 1885) *1992 - Randy Moore, outfielder (b. 1937)